Tomorrow
by HisPunkRockPrincess
Summary: Ephram's going back to New York, but Amy's not going to let him leave without saying goodbye


**Title:** Tomorrow  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of it, just my ideas. 

"So you're really leaving." 

It was more of a statement, rather than a question as Amy stood in the doorway of Ephram's bedroom, which had boxes all around. He had his back to her, and had for the past ten minutes that she had been standing there. She wasn't quite sure exactly why she was there, and if he even wanted to see her before he left. All she knew is that she'd never sleep another peaceful night or take another involuntary breath if she let him left before she got a chance to say goodbye. 

Ephram jumped at the sound of her voice. Inside, he cringed and smiled at the same time. He had been dying to talk to her, to see her, to say goodbye, but he knew if he didn't, it would make leaving easier. He didn't even know if that was her, really, or if his mind was playing tricks on him. He turned around slowly and saw she was really standing there. 

"Yes, I really am." 

Amy's mind raced as she stared at the boy who had meant more to her in half a year than anyone had meant her entire life. She wanted to run into his arms and beg him to stay. But she stood there motionless and all she could do was simply ask, "When are you leaving?" 

His reply was a simple one word answer. "Tomorrow." 

_So denied, so I lied   
Are you the now or never kind?  
In a day and a day love   
I'm gonna be gone for good again_

Amy finally found the control of her motor skills and walked over to him, taking his hand. She felt an electric shock through her body when her skin touched his, she almost let go, but knew she couldn't. She looked up at him, into his piercing blue eyes. She knew she had the say the words he deserved to hear, and there was so much she had to say. "I'm sorry." 

Her hand was warm yet, it sent a chill up his spine. And Ephram couldn't figure out if that was good or a bad chill, but by the way his heart started to race, he was leaning more towards good. And when she said those two words, the bitterness he had been holding towards her melted away. With a smirk he said, "Apology accepted." 

Amy blinked. "Just like that? After all the things I did to you? After all the hurt I made you feel? After all the pain I put you in? After it all, you can forgive me just like that?" 

"Yes, I can." 

"Ephram," Amy began. She gripped tightly on his hand as she tried to say those three words. She searched his eyes for the inspiration to say it in the most amazing and beautiful way she could, but she found herself lost in his eyes. She stood there, her mouth slightly open, just trying to find the courage to say it. 

"You don't have to say it, I can feel it." Ephram pulled her closely, letting go of her hand and putting his arms around her waist. He leaned down and placed his lips upon hers and kissed her. 

_Are you willing to be had?   
Are you cool with just tonight?  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

Just like in any movie or book, Amy could see the fireworks go off in her head as she closed her eyes and kissed him back. She threw her arms around his neck as she deepened their kiss. Somehow the two found his bed without ever breaking their embrace. 

_Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye   
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

Ephram's lips found their way from her mouth to her neck as his hands made his way up her shirt. But Amy didn't stop him. Instead, she let her hands wander up his back. They stopped momentarily, but only to remove each others shirts. 

A million thoughts raced across Ephram's mind, but he didn't stop to think about a single one. Instead, he let his hands do the thinking. 

_Put your name on the line, along with place and time  
Wanna stay, not to go   
I wanna ditch the logical  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

Amy felt complete ecstasy as she was experiencing things she had never before. And had never imagined until she met him. She didn't protest as more of their clothing was removed. She didn't stop their hands and lips from wandering each other's bodies. She didn't want to stop; she wasn't going to stop, because all she had was tonight. 

_Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

Ephram had not realized where this heading until lay before him his angel, in the nude, willing to give him everything. She was willing to give him something she had not given Colin and would not be able to give Colin. Her virginity. He, maybe blinded by passion, was also willing to give her his. 

_All my time is froze in motion   
Can't I stay an hour or two or more  
Don't let me let you go  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

It wasn't how she ever expected it to happen. She had always imagined it would happen after a romantic day spent together with the one she loved, and only after at least a good year long relationship. It didn't play out that way, though, as Amy lay wrapped up in Ephram's arms, naked, with her innocence gone. 

But she wasn't disappointed, and she didn't regret it. Though it didn't go as planned, it was still with the one person that she truly loved, with all her heart and soul. She looked at Ephram, who was sleeping, with a serene look on his face. She smiled and kissed his lips. 

It was time to go. She knew she had to leave. It would be easier that way. Once morning came, life in Everwood would go on. Ephram would go back to New York and Amy would go back to her role as devoted girlfriend, two separate people who had separate promises and commitments. But nothing could ever take away this night. 

Amy managed to remove herself from Ephram's arms without waking him. She slipped her clothes back on and stood beside his bed, looking over him, tears running down her cheeks. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I love you Ephram Brown," she whispered. 

With that, she turned, walked out of his room, and also, out of his life. This was goodbye and tomorrow had come too soon. 

_Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye   
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_


End file.
